


Reichenbach

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [18]
Category: Ripper Street, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach-Related, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Ripper Street buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reichenbach

Sometimes, when it was nearing half past two, and the cells were full of drunks, and Drake had a suspected murderer handcuffed to a chair, Edmund Reid through Mr Sherlock Holmes ought to come down to Lehman Street and see what it was to be a proper policeman. It wasn't all sniffing at the ground and making assumptions about people's gloves. At least the great Mr Holmes took the time to visit his clients and see the scene for himself. But he hardly ever took the time to have an autopsy done when there'd been a death. Jackson might be too fond of whisky and too free with his affections, but he knew his way around a scalpel and a bubbling flask.

What a luxury it must be to take off for the countryside whenever you pleased, to spend a week fooling around with racehorses or lounging on the heath. If Mr Holmes really was so clever, maybe they'd have sorted the Ripper killings out in a few days rather than struggling for weeks against an unseen horror.

Artherton was reading a magazine when Reid came out of his office, and he looked up with genuine distress on his face. At first Reid thought it might be the gout, but then Artherton brandished the magazine at him and said, "Mr Reid! Have you heard?"

"Heard what, Sergeant?"

"Sherlock Holmes is dead."


End file.
